Coupable
by Marginale-ment
Summary: Un marché entre Ban et Akabane. Il devait le sauver. A n'importe quel prix. Ps : Ce n'est pas Ginji qu'il doit aider.


J'aime pas les résumés … Au lycée, quand c'est : résumé ce livre en dix lignes, j'en fait forcément le double ou le triple … alors imaginé en une seule ligne ? Bouhouhou

* * *

Des gémissements lourds, dont on ne savait s'ils exprimaient la douleur où le plaisir, retentissaient dans une chambre d'un hôtel miteux. Il était proche de l'orgasme malgré lui. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Flash-back :

Ban regardait sans curiosité leur nouveau client. Celui-ci n'était pas très riche, donc très peu intéressant. Exceptionnellement, Ginji n'était pas là. Il était au chevet de Pore. Quand il avait su que le Honky Tong avait brulé, il en était resté hébété. Incendie criminel. On ne savait toujours pas qui avait fait le coup et ça mettait le brun dans un de ces états. De plus, Pore avait été gravement blessé et il était toujours à l'hôpital, dans le coma. Le problème c'est que l'ex gérant du Honky Tong n'avait pas un rond. Vraiment rien. Ban avait toujours cru que son ami avait de quoi vivre, mais finalement. Une chambre et des soins coûtent cher. Les Getbakers s'étaient donné cette mission, aidé Pore. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il devait prendre toutes les missions, n'importe lesquels, et il pouvait se séparer. Ginji venait de rentrer de mission lui, et il avait rapporté un peu d'argent. Il se reposait maintenant, au chevet de Pore. C'était à son tour d'aider. Il écouta le blabla de son client. Récupérer un code. Facile à dire. Heureusement, ce code était noté sur un bout de papier, dans le coffre fort de son rival. Il se mit en route. Le manoir n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle mais son client l'avait mis en garde. Son rival n'avait rien d'un petit rigolo. Mais n'était-il pas Midô Ban ? Rien ne lui faisait peur. Il entra dans la maison et alla directement dans le bureau du maître de la maisonnée. Personne. Il trouvait sa louche. Il devrait y avoir des gardes en factions, des alarmes, des caméras. Merde quelque chose ! Il entra dans la petite pièce. Le coffre-fort était bien évidence. Il l'inspecta, sans le toucher. Après tout, une bombe pouvait facilement être dissimulée. Un pressentiment. Il eut à peine le temps de s'écarter qu'un poing vînt s'abattre à l'endroit où était Ban une seconde plutôt. Il se sentit agripper par le col et balancer contre le mur. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de bombe. Non, juste un malade pesant certainement un centaine de kilos et capable de vous tuer sans problème. Somme toute, il aurait mieux fallut une bombe. Il cracha le sang qui remplissait sa bouche et se prépara au combat. Ban avait beau donner de sérieux coup à son adversaire, c'est à peine si celui-ci réagissait. Lui par contre, il morflait sérieusement. Il avait mal partout. Il lui fallait une idée, et vite. Il sauta, courut vers le coffre et puis se jeta par la fenêtre. Il se releva et puisa dans ces dernières forces pour partir loin de cette maison. Il était à l'autre bout de la ville maintenant. Il avait fuit. Il se sentait lâche mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il écarta la paume de sa main pour voir le précieux papier et il s'autorisa à sourire. Il s'évanouit.

Une sonnerie stridente le sortit de son sommeil. Il décrocha la téléphone, de mauvaise humeur.

- Quoi ?!

- Ban …

- Ginji ?!

Quelque chose clochait. Le ton de Ginji et l'absence du chan.

- … Ils ont dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le garder. Ils … Ils veulent le débrancher.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

- Il manque trop d'argent. Ban, c'est affreux !

- Il manque combien ?

- Deux millions de yens. Rien que pour ce mois-ci.

La missions qu'il venait de faire ne rapporterait qu'à peine cent mille yens. Il haïssait ces putains de médecins à la con. Il respira un grand coup.

- Peut-être qu'en demandant un peu à tout le monde Ginji …

- On l'a déjà fait Ban …

- Mais il y a bien une solution !!!

Des sanglots lui répondirent. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Il raccrocha, promettant à Ginji qu'il arrangerait les choses. Y croyait-il lui même ? Il donna le code à son client et il récupéra le peu d'argent. Bon sang, si les Getbakers avaient un peu mieux gérés leur argents, s'ils réussissaient mieux leur missions, ils auraient pu … Ce n'était pas de la faute de Ginji, c'était la sienne. C'est lui qui faisait tout foirer. Ils avaient demander à tout le monde … Il erra dans les rues, à la recherche d'un miracle. On leur avait accordé une semaine. Si dans une semaine, ils n'avaient pas l'argent … Mais où trouver ces fichus sous ?! Il regarda autour de lui. Rien n'éclairait son esprit vide. La nuit commençait à tomber. Il alla rejoindre la subaru. Ginji ne le rejoindrait pas ce soir, il avait décidé de multiplier les missions. Sa culpabilité s'accentua. Il n'était vraiment bon à rien. Il se mit à conduire pour aller à l'endroit habituel, histoire que Ginji sache où le retrouver. Il roulait, une clope entre les lèvres. Il faisait tout noir maintenant. Il était sur une petite route, et aucune autre voiture ne circulait. Une forme sur la route, humaine. Il freina en urgence et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la personne. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sortit précipitamment de la voiture. Son regard se chargea de haine et toute la tension accumulée au cours des jours précédents se réunit dans un coup de poing. Celui-ci rata sa cible et la route avait maintenant un cratère en son centre. La dite cible se trouvait derrière lui.

- Allons, allons. Ban-kun, un peu de calme.

Il se retourna et le foudroya des yeux. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Le si célèbre transporteur qui réussissait quasiment toutes ces missions se trouvait devant lui. Celui-ci gardait toujours son sourire.

- Pourquoi tant de colère ?

Il ne répondit pas, trop concentré à contrôler sa rage.

- Ah oui … J'en ai entendus parler. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- C'est faux ! T'en a strictement rien à foutre de Pore !!

Le sourire devint cruel et s'accentua. Ban reprit, acide.

- Alors ne sois surtout pas condescendant avec moi.

- J'ai cru remarquer que ce n'était pas ta journée.

- Casses-toi ! Tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Il voulait s'en aller mais son instinct lui disait de rester. Il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Merde, son subconscient le savait. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. EN quoi la présence de Jackal était elle importante ? Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Aucuns des deux ne faisait un mouvement. Ban comprit. Ils n'avaient pas demander à tout le monde. Ces pensées s'agitèrent. Lui demander ? Mais il se fichait de Pore ! Bon Dieu ! Il avait une solution ! Mais il n'avait rien pour la concrétiser ! Akabane n'accepterait jamais de donner deux millions de yens sans rien en échange. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce que pouvait vouloir le serial killer. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Son corps avait trop souffert ces dernières heures, son attaque venait de le vider du peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de dormir des années. Puéril et lâche, c'est tout ce qu'il était.

- Akabane ?

- Oui ?

Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Les mots se firent hacher.

- Aurais-tu … deux millions de yens ?

Il l'avait dit.

- Oui.

Une émotion indéfinissable l'emplit. Joie, attente, peur. Il ferma ses yeux.

- Je suppose que tu veux quelque chose en échange.

- Bien sûr.

- Quoi ?

Pas Ginji, je vous en prie. Je ne pourrais jamais faire à ça à Ginji. Qu'il me demande n'importe quoi, mais pas Ginji, il ne le supporterait pas. Il rouvrit les yeux. Le tueur le regarda.

- Viens avec moi.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il le suivit, laissant sa voiture sur un parking, qu'il ne paya pas. Il avait plus important à faire avec son argent. Ils allèrent dans un hôtel et Ban s'interrogeait. Il comprenait mais finalement ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ce n'était pas normal. Ils allèrent dans une chambre que le psychopathe paya. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais bon, il avait l'habitude. Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de la pièce, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il était dos à l'autre et ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ces épaules. Le souffle chaude du tueur vînt caresser sa nuque.

- Prouves-moi que tu vaux deux millions.

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure. Les mains passèrent sur son torse et commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise blanche du brun. Elle glissa le long des ses flancs et vînt s'échouer sur le sol. Il se retourna. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ça n'avait rien d'affectueux, c'était juste un désir sexuel venant du transporteur et du consentement de la part de l'autre. Il pensait alors qu'il était allongé adroitement sur le lit. Une pute. Il était devenus une pute. Mais ça valait le coup non ? Akabane lui donnerait l'argent et il pourra aider Pore. Oui. Il devait le faire. Il était quasiment nu déjà. Akabane inversa les rôles et il se retrouva à cheval sur l'homme. Celui-ci s'attendait visiblement à quelque chose.

_Prouves-moi que tu vaux deux millions. _Il comprit. Ça l'écœurait autant que ça l'effrayait. Il se pencha, fermant les yeux. Il avait été fier à une époque. C'était si lointain. Il prit le sexe gonflé dans sa bouche. C'était étonnamment chaud et doux mais ça n'en restait pas moins désagréable. Un mouvement de hanche le fit redescendre sur terre et il entama des vas-et-viens avec ses lèvres. IL le suça, ne pensant plus à rien et écouta le souffle d'Akabane devenir de plus en plus saccadé. Il se surprit à éprouver de la satisfaction. Il faisait quelque chose qui plaisait visiblement. Finalement, il valait mieux voir ça comme un défi. Plaire assez pour valoir deux millions. Plaire et donner du plaisir. Oui, il était devenus une vrai pute. Une main vînt tiré sa tête en arrière et il cessa ses activités. Le tueur semblait moins effrayant nu et en sueur. Malgré tout il pourrait facilement le tuer. Il sentait toujours la fatigue dans son corps et sa tête. Le transporteur le fit mettre à quatre pattes, les mains contre le mur. Il aurait préféré continuer de le sucer en réalité. Mais il savait que ça devait arriver. Il devait le faire. Pour Pore. Il n'y eut pas de lubrifiant. Il se crispa de douleur et étouffa son cri, se cambrant délicieusement pour son bourreau. C'était douloureux, dur et gênant. Il voulait que l'autre se retire. Des visages. Pore, Ginji et les autres.

_C'est de ta faute si il va mourir_. Il se laissa faire, s'offrant sans limite. Si Akabane voulait qu'il souffre, alors il souffrirait. Comme si il avait deviné ses pensées, une lame vînt glisser sur son dos. Douleur. Ban avait l'impression que le tueur dessinait ou écrivait, il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que son dos n'était pas une page blanche où l'on pouvait écrire librement. Pore. IL souffrit en silence, sous les coup de reins et de lames.

- Tu veux que je cesses ?

La voix si rauque et amusé. Oui. Non. Il tourna la tête, transperçant de ses yeux Akabane. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ban vit le tueur étonné.

- Fais de moi ce que tu veux.

Il tentait de contrôler sa voix, et il s'y prit plus ou moins bien. Les coups de butoir redoublèrent d'intensité. Une sourde chaleur s'emparait de son bas-ventre sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Akabane venait de toucher un point en lui si sensible. C'était bon. C'était douloureux. Il ne savait plus. Des images de Pore, de Ginji et des autres dansaient devant ses yeux. Il sentait son sang et la sueur coulés le long de son dos et venir tenir lieu de lubrifiant. Des frissons l'envahirent. Il se mit à gémir. Il ne voulait pas mais lorsqu'il avait voulus se retenir, Akabane avait tiré ses cheveux, l'empêchant de le faire. Il gémissait, de plaisir ou de douleur, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il tourna la tête vers le coté et il pût voir son reflet dans un miroir. Qu'était-il devenus ? Il était proche de l'orgasme. Son premier orgasme hors masturbation. Il éjacula dans un gémissement libérateur, chargé de toutes ces émotions. Il soufflait bruyamment, reprenant son souffle tandis que son bourreau arrivait à accélérer encore plus la cadence. Il sentit le liquide chaud coulé en lui. Il se répugnait. IL avait envie de pleurer. L'autre se retira et lui s'écroula sur le matelas, ne voulant pas croiser leurs regards. Akabane sortit quelque chose de sa poche de ses habits qu'il venait de remettre et interrogea Ban comme si rien de tout ça venait de se passer.

- Un chèque ça te vas ?

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre, il n'avait pas envie de parler, ni de bouger et ni de le regarder. Encore un peu de courage.

- Oui.

- Bien.

Akabane lui fit un chèque et le déposa sur le lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

Il ne répondit pas et l'autre s'en alla. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'eut le courage de se relever. Il ne regarda pas le chèque mais se rhabilla dans un état proche de l'ébriété. Il prit le bout de papier salvateur. Deux millions tout rond. Il sortit et l'air froid le glaça. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas être plus gelé qu'il ne l'était à l'intérieur de lui. IL se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait garé la subaru. Elle était toujours là. Au moins une bonne nouvelle. IL se mentait à lui même. Il avait réussis à trouver les deux millions. Il pouvait être fier de lui. Avant qu'il n'aille dans la voiture, il alla dans une petite ruelle et vida son estomac. Des larmes de honte et de fatigues coulaient le long de ses joues. Il prit quelques minutes pour pleurer, adosser contre un mur sale. Il essuya ses yeux et respira un bon coup. Il fallait qu'il trouve Ginji maintenant. Il sortit son portable et remarqua qu'il avait deux sms.

_«Ban-chan, je viens de finir ma mission, où es-tu ?»_

_«Ban-chan, je suis chez Kazuki.» _

Il s'en alla donc chez le tisseur. Il regarda l'heure. Deux heures du matin. Ça avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il y arriva et entra par une des fenêtres qui avaient été laissée ouverte pour lui. Il s'écroula dans un canapé et s'endormit. Juste avant, il avait laissé le chèque posé sur la table basse.

Il se sentit secouer.

- Ban-chan ?

Il se réveilla en sursaut et écarta vivement Ginji de lui.

- Ban-chan, c'est moi.

Son souffle était précipité. Oui, c'était Ginji. Il reprit son calme et alluma une cigarette. En temps normal il se serait déjà fait engueuler de la part de Ginji et de la part de Kazuki. Mais celui-ci était adossé à une porte et le regardait inquiet. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Les autres ne devaient pas savoir. Jamais.

- Ça va. Juste un cauchemar.

- Ban-chan, c'est toi qui …

Une voix pleine d'espoir et de peur. Le blond fixait le chèque.

- Oui.

C'est tout ce qu'il répondit avant de quitter la pièce. Il ne voulait pas entendre leurs questions. Il passa par la salle de bain. Il se souvînt alors de ce qu'avait fait Akabane. Il ôta sa chemise et se retourna. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réussir à lire. _Propriété d'Akabane Kurudo._ Un grand froid l'envahit. Il finit sa clope et les rejoignit tout de même.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour aller leur donner l'argent à ces connards de médecins de mes deux ?

Ils obéirent. Le chèque fut donner et la vie reprit son cour. Ils continuaient les missions, au cas où. Le brun se comportait bizarrement, faisant souvent des cauchemars. Mais il devait faire semblant. Le temps passa et ça alla mieux. Il n'avait pas vu son bourreau depuis trois semaines. Tant mieux. Les lettres étaient encore gravés dans son dos. Il souffla et entra dans l'hôpital. D'habitude, il n'y allait pas avant seize heures mais exceptionnellement, il avait finit sa mission plutôt. Il entra dans la chambre et se figea. Natsumi tentait d'étouffer le barman avec un oreiller. Il réagit au quart de tour. Elle fut vite maitriser et emmener par la police. On découvrit plus tard, après enquête, qu'elle possédait chez elle des micro-traces de bois brûlé, correspondant aux matériaux du Honky Tong. Qui aurait cru que l'innocente Natsumi était capable de ça ? Elle haïssait Pore et personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Ginji était triste. C'était douloureux de voir son partenaire comme ça. Heureusement, un appel vînt leur remonter le morale. Pore s'était miraculeusement réveiller. Ils allèrent tous le voir. Le plus dur pour l'homme avait été d'accepter que son employé avait tenter de le tuer. Deux fois. La vie reprenait son cours. Ban allait rentrer de mission. Il se dirigea vers la subaru.

- Besoin d'argent ?

Il se crispa et se retourna. Le sourire éternel d'Akabane allait surement le hanter longtemps.

* * *

Tadam !! J'ai relus toutes mes fics et je me dis que je suis vachement perverse et que j'adore faire souffrir Ban. Je dois aimer le malheur … Bref ! J'avais envie d'écrire sur Ban et Akabane alors voilà !


End file.
